Centi-Fear
by Izayacchi
Summary: Sasaki Haise is afraid of Centipedes ! Humor fic with Sassan and his Squad :3 Tokyo Ghoul:Re ! (I tried to make it funny idk if I failed or I am just not funny at all XD so please go on and read) EDIT: OMFG I kinda scare people with dat end D: uhm sorry the end is kinda angsty owo' Hate on me because I didn't realize it XD


**Disclamer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul :Re **

**Warning: Bad written humor**

* * *

"UUUWWAAAHHH!"

Unmanly shouts and plates falling on the floor shattering into thousand pieces were heard from the kitchen downstairs.

It was already evening and the Quinx squad was finished with their work for today. Saiko was lazing around in her room. Shirazu and Mutsuki were playing games on the first floor. Urie did what an Urie usually did in his free time –I guess listening to Music?-. And Haise Sasaki was in the Kitchen cooking everybody's food, because really…without Sasaki they would only eat fast food or try to survive with the motto 'As long as it's eatable we'll survive! ...somehow!'… But Sasaki did it gladly; it was fun even if he couldn't eat it with them. So it was a really big shock when these shouts nearly screams coming from the Kitchen were heard by his subordinates, they were immediately alarmed and run downstairs.

"SASSAN!" Shirazu called out in worry when he saw Sasaki.

Haise Sasaki was standing on the dining table totally freaked out, tears run down his cheeks and a panicked expression was on his face.

"MAKE IT GO AWAAY!" He pointed on the floor.

Mutsuki relieved that he wasn't attack by some pervert who broke into the house, looked in the direction where Sasaki stared at on the floor.

"Uhm…Sasaki san? Are you alright? It's eh just a…" he looked dumbfound and kind of confused.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST A FREAKING INSECT GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted overdramatically.

Saiko got down by the time Sasaki started to yell again –wow she moved! – To see what's happening.

"Maman…Pfft….Hahahahahaha" and she cracks up laughing really hard.

"Here, here, I got it, calm down Sassan." Shirazu called out and held the creature Sasaki was so scared of in his hands.

"Shirazu that's gross…get it out but don't hold it so long, I get the creeps thinking about that thing crawling in your hands ugh" Mutsuki said while paling , he wasn't scared but that creature had so many little feet and ugh bleeh it was just disgusting.

"Haiii! Shirazu it is soooo gross! Buu~" Saiko agreed still chuckling.

Shirazu made a face and went outside too free this oh so scary and gross creature.

So after everyone chilled down and Sasaki stopped freaking out and got his big cup of delicious coffee, everyone wanted to know why he freaked out in the first place, this wasn't normal.

"So what's up with you and uhm..."Mutsuki starts not sure if it was a good idea to say the name.

"Centipedes?" Sasaki asks and clenches his fingers around his cup.

"Yes, why are you so afraid of them, they won't eat you like a ghoul." Shirazu mutters.

"They are just plain creepy. And I don't know! I really have no idea why. One minute I was cooking and in the other one I saw that monster and freaked out without reason!" Sasaki shuddered.

"Everything's alright Maman! Saiko chan will protect you at all times! …after my nap…" saiko exclaimed and she fell asleep with her head on the table. Sasaki had to chuckle.

"It's strange, it's not like I've ever seen a Centipede before, it should be impossible to get that scared…I can't remember ever having a creepy incident with Centipedes, Haha." He laughs and stands up.

"You're really alright now Sasaki?" asks Mutsuki and Sasaki nods.

"I'll go make your food, if I happen to be attacked by more centipedes I think my Squads going to be able to Save me~" he laughs and takes new plates out of the cupboard.

The others went back upstairs, Shirazu carrying Saiko, and Sasaki was again left alone. He sighed.

"Haaah…I think I really hate Centipedes, even though I don't think I have a reason to…"

He slowly touches his ear.

'But maybe you have a reason to…?'

A white haired man was trembling besides him.

END

* * *

EXTRA 1:

The others went back upstairs, Shirazu carrying Saiko, Sasaki again left alone. He sighed.

Suddenly Urie came down and stared at Sasaki.

"Have I missed something?"

And Sasaki laughed awkwardly and said "No.

* * *

EXTRA 2:

Shirazu and Mutsuki were playing video games on the first floor when they heard the scream.

Shirazu was so startled that his Controller fell out of his hands.

"GAME OVER" the screen showed.

"YES! I WON! WUHUU" Mutsuki won.

"Not fair! That scream was at fault for my loss! I want revenge!" he scoffed.

"You do realize someone, most likely Sasaki san is screaming downstairs his lungs out…and you think about revenge!?" Mutsuki asks speechless.

"Okey…first Sassan and then REVENGE!" he pouted in a manly way.

* * *

Izayacchi: Hellloooo I am physically alive but mentally dead...I hate myself...I should update my other storys but waaa TOKYO GHOUL GOT ME OBSESSED D:

I love Sasaki! Really! And I thought it would be funny if he was scared of centipedes. And really there are too many angst and romance fanfics out there, we need more humor XD I'm so sorry XD

((So I'll update "I'll make you kneel" next D: i promise and i'll do it soon! oh and I'm writing on a tokyo ghoul x khr crossover hehe can't wait to finish it already))

I'm off now, I hope you liked that short one shot and please review and favourite :D this makes me happy :D


End file.
